


Chances are there to be taken  (the same goes for cheeky manservants)

by ximeria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Timed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances are there to be taken  (the same goes for cheeky manservants)

**Author's Note:**

> Another 30 minute 'let's see what crack the muses can come up with under stress' writing exercise
> 
> And I'm so sorry. It's fluff. And an attempt on my behalf to write 1000+ words without dialogue XD (those who know me would choose this moment to scoff at me)
> 
> Thanks to Nicci, for audiencing via AIM

Arthur has skilfully avoided his father for three and a half days.

So far it's all been up to his cunning use of Merlin. Who is, for the second time in as many days, in the stocks.

It seems only fair; since it's partly _his_ fault that Arthur's trying to be invisible when it comes to Uther.

Unfortunately, the set of Merlin's mouth is becoming more stern and annoyed and that is _not_ what Arthur has been aiming for.

See, Merlin's mouth is very mobile and Arthur would never have given it so much thought if it wasn't for that specific grin he's only ever seen aimed in his direction.

See, he's not sure he'll be able to lie to Uther. He is allowed, even expected, to bed his servants when the need arises. Unfortunately, and the thing he might not be able to hide, is that Merlin's more important to him than just a romp in the bed.

If Arthur had taken him to bed early on, then maybe he wouldn't be in such a predicament now. The longer he's waiting, the more difficult it is becoming for him to break the subject to Merlin.

As it is, he's not sure how Uther will react to him admitting that he's more focused on Merlin's mouth for kissing than anything else. Well, the other things he wants too, but it's not what he's mainly thinking about. He does know that Uther won't take kindly to his son wanting to actually _sleep_ with his manservant. Taking care of his physical needs is acceptable, anything involving emotions other than lust? Never in a million years.

Arthur sits back on Merlin's cot. Gaius is out and Merlin should be released from the stocks any time now.

It's going to be another attempt on Arthur's behalf and the last, he swears to himself.

The outer door opens and bangs shut again and Arthur takes a deep breath. He stands and enters the main room.

Merlin's muttering to himself, probably cursing Arthur as he's trying to get rotted fruit and vegetables out of his hair. He looks a mess and all Arthur can do is swallow hard and keep still.

Gesturing at thin air, Merlin pulls his dirty shirt up over his head.

Arthur watches in mute fascination as the jug of water floats up and hangs over Merlin's head while he bends down over a bucket he's placed on a stool. The jug tilts and water cascades down over Merlin.

It's not that Arthur hasn't long since guessed, but it's one thing to know and quite another to _witness_.

Arthur silently steps forward as the jug sets itself back down on the table. Before he can stop himself, he puts a hand on Merlin's neck, feeling him still under his touch.

Arthur stays quiet, afraid to break the silence and the moment. He picks a piece of pear out of Merlin's hair while Merlin still isn't moving so much as a muscle. Arthur continues awkwardly. He keeps cleaning Merlin's hair, rubbing the tips of his fingers against Merlin's scalp.

Merlin seems to relax after a moment, and Arthur takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He hadn't planned to catch Merlin in the act of using magic, and he has been planning to have _that_ conversation at a much later date. Preferably softened by waking up in bed together.

Arthur is pulled from his contemplations as Merlin makes an appreciative noise, a sort of hum or purr, as he pushes his head lightly against Arthur's fingers.

Feeling lighter as he realizes that Merlin's not turning him down _or_ running away, Arthur continues what he's doing.

As Merlin moves to stand up, Arthur tries to pull his hands away. He doesn't want to push his luck. However, Merlin's hands come up to hold Arthur's against his head. He stands up, steps around the stool with the bucket to stand right in front of Arthur.

Daring to meet Merlin's eyes, Arthur finds himself being studied silently. As he opens his mouth to explain, Merlin slowly shakes his head. He can almost see Merlin making his own decision.

Merlin keeps his hold on Arthur's hands and slides them down the sides of his head, until Arthur is all but cradling Merlin's face. The blue eyes seem darker than ever and Arthur's breath catches as Merlin turns his head to the side to press a soft kiss to the palm of Arthur's hand.

It tingles and it's on the tip of Arthur's tongue to ask if it's magic, but he doesn't. This is Merlin and there is, possibly, no place in the realm where Arthur is safer than here, this very moment.

Merlin twists a little until he's leaning against the table and pulls Arthur with him. It's not that Arthur's never been with anyone in that sense before, but it feels so completely new to him, how his body fits so perfectly against Merlin's bony frame.

Arthur throws luck to the wind and leans in, stopping a mere breath from Merlin's lips. He can almost see the corners of Merlin's mouth turning up a little, and then he doesn't care, closes his eyes and just feels.

The kiss is a lot softer than Arthur has imagined, although he has imagined many a different one. Heated, sweet, clumsy.

This is... Arthur is afraid to put words to it, and thankfully, it turns a lot more familiar a moment later, as both their bodies move and slide, perfectly together.

Arthur doesn't know which one of them is moaning the loudest, but the feel of Merlin's hands sliding down over his back to curve around his bottom and the way Merlin's prominent hip bones fit into Arthur's warm palms is more important. So is the slick feeling of Merlin's tongue, acquainting itself with Arthur's.

The door bangs open and for a moment neither of them react to it, then Arthur forces himself to break the kiss. He looks to the door and finds Gaius watching them with his face full of the utmost surprise.

Arthur coughs and steps back, only slightly hindered by Merlin squeezing his backside before letting go. He looks at his manservant who's half sitting and half reclining on the table. His upper body is naked pale skin and he's still damp from the water. The smile on Merlin's face says that he's only sorry to have been caught because they have to stop.

It dawns on Arthur that maybe he's bitten off more than he can chew.

As he greets Gaius, he pretends he can't see Merlin silently laughing at his embarrassment. Quite possibly, Arthur is going to enjoy this a lot more than he thought he would... When he can get Merlin alone again and make him pay.

Repeatedly.

The End


End file.
